Saving Spira
by GrayMercury
Summary: The events of the entire game, only from Yuna's POV.   doing this for fun, and i'm trying to be as accurate as possible.  Plz, R&R.
1. Prolouge

**Answered Prayer**

"_Why is it so ungodly hot in here?" She thought to herself. She had been here a while, not that she could tell how long. The room was lacking in natural light, and other luxuries like food; her stomach growled and her mind churned._

_Her eyes surveyed the statue embedded in the floor below her. The twisted and distorted form of a girl, no older than herself, had it's back to her. Even it couldn't look her in the face. Too many had told her no, too many had protested; maybe they were getting to her. She had decided long ago that this was to be her path, yet she could hardly focus on the task at hand. Still, she wasn't giving up, and she wasn't leaving this room until she accomplished her goal._

_It was the first step on a long road ahead, all she had to do was pray and receive her gift; Yevon's blessing, and a confirmation that she was worthy. Worthy of being her father's daughter…She could not fail now, and let him down._

_She placed her hands palm to palm, intertwining her fingers. She squeezed them together as tight as she could, hoping to expel more energy and create a catalyst. All these years of training, and she didn't know what to expect inside the chamber all alone with the Fayth. She had been told that she would pray, and if the Fayth found her laudable, they would bestow her with an Aeon. But they never told her what to ask for. She had walked in, kneeled, clasped her hands and demanded an Aeon hours ago; see how far that got her?_

_She huffed and dropped her arms. She wanted to scream and throw a tantrum, maybe that would get her noticed. She chuckled then, the faint and desperate laugh of a delirious teenaged girl, just before she collapsed across the glass dome protecting the statue. It smelled old, a smell most things don't have in this world; moldy with a slight trace of smoke. She didn't mind the smell, really, or maybe she was just worn out from hunger._

"_I just want to do right by him." she began, explaining to the back of the girl's head. "He gave up everything so that I could live. My father paid the ultimate price so that people could live in peace for a little while."_

_She teared up, "He left me all alone in a world now suddenly opened up to every possibility anyone could imagine."_

_The song the statue was singing stopped. She had listened to it the whole time she'd been in this room, it had played over and over until she hardly noticed it anymore. The quiet sank in, and she lost the courage to talk anymore._

"_Maybe," she paused, "Maybe it's time to give up. I'm getting nowhere."_

_She sighed, a long and frustrated sound. But before she got up, she sang the song back to the statue. She recited it from heart and memory as though she was meant to for the rest of her life. She felt it vibrate deep from her center, and believed the words even though she didn't understand them._

"_I will do the same for the people of Spira one day." She vowed to the statue, just as a small commotion filtered its way into the room where she lay. Raised voices reverberated off the stone walls of the empty chamber; she took it as a sign for her to leave._

_She used her hands to push herself up from the smooth glass, still horrified by the grotesque figure it housed. It was then that she saw it; A young redhead, encompassed by great wings of tan, green and red. The apparition flew at her, colliding with her, then passing through and away. She didn't even have the chance to put her hands up to shield herself from the beast._

_She felt the sensation begin in her fingertips. It tingled at first, so light a touch it almost tickled, but before she thought of the strangeness of it, the pain came. It was so intense her hands shook out of control. She fought to stand, only to stumble back against the wall convulsing. She scrunched her face, fighting not to cry out._

"_Stand, Lady Yuna." a voice said to her, disembodied and similar to the singing echo that had recently filled the room. "I'll grant you that which you seek. Don't let us down."_

_As suddenly as it had come, the pain was gone. Still, Yuna felt beyond drained. She used her hand to lead her, sliding it along the smooth marble wall, searching for the exit. She gasped for air, the pressure in the room having increased ten-fold, her eyes never leaving the statue. When the door was in her grasp, she turned from the Fayth and hobbled out of the room._

Finally out into the open air, she felt less fatigued. It was strange, though there was no artificial, or even natural light in the room she'd just abandoned, it flooded into the antechamber from behind her so brilliantly. Her entourage stood in awe, probably coming to the realization of what she had accomplished while she struggled to get past the doorway. The landing wasn't a long one, coming to a good sized staircase, she focused on putting one foot in front of the other; she didn't want to seem weak in the moment of her greatest triumph.

One step. Then two and just like that she was at the top of the stairs. The motion wasn't nearly as fluid as she'd hoped it be and her knees gave way. She slid down the stairs, like a child on a blanket, bruising her shins slightly before Kimahri rushed up to catch her. Keeping his great clawed hand up and near her, ready incase she tumbled again, he let her use him to stand once more.

Once she was up and stable again, she dusted her skirt, and flipped her hair; she hadn't noticed that it was plastered to her neck and finally addressed those waiting in the room for her return.

"I've done it." she smiled, "I have become a summoner."


	2. Leaving Besaid

**Chapter One: Leaving Besaid**

The prayer room of the temple was filled full of residents, partly because of the commotion the newcomer had caused. Though, now that they saw her, they had all but forgotten about him. Yuna hadn't gotten a chance to really say anything to him, let alone get a good look at him. The only thing she had been told was that he had stormed into the cloister after hearing she may be in trouble.

Congratulations were exchanged, praises were sung, all in a bid to help her feel better. She could see the happiness on the faces of the people, even her group played along, but she knew that under the façade was turmoil. They, like her, were having to come to grips with her fate.

"Let's see it!" someone called out, and suddenly they were all ushered outside.

Yuna stood in the circle of pavement in front of the temple doors, waiting for the go-ahead. Once she heard Wakka call out to her, she nodded, "Okay."

She took a few more steps to distance herself from the people. She didn't know what to expect, and she wanted to make sure no one would be harmed if she couldn't control what she called.

She raised her hands to meet above her head. She paused, hoping the pain wouldn't return, just before bringing her arms down to her chest. She focused some energy in her hands and did the first motion that came to mind. With one arm in front of her and one behind, she released her focus and the tingling returned. With it came light and wind, dust blew up from the pavement where she stood and it all engulfed her. It wasn't a blinding sort of flash, but it did surprise her when the photons began to leave the circle and take to the sky. The breeze and dirt followed, piercing the clouds above before flashing again as the winged figure appeared. It flew down to meet her, disrupting the water vapor in the air before landing in front of her and all the spectators.

She neared it slowly, no longer seeing the mangled form of the girl who'd given up her life. Instead she saw her as she was; plain, but so unnaturally beautiful. They connected, and Yuna's hand reached out to brush her hair back behind the girl's ear. Then the image quickly faded and Yuna saw that she was touching a bird-like creature. The shock made her pull her hand away, but the creature purred at her - encouraging the touch. Yuna smoothed down the feathers on the back of her head. Feathers the same fire-read as the girl's hair had been. She then turned to face her gawkers with confidence.

Yes, she had done it. _Now, there was no going back._

Wakka and Lulu came to her, awestruck, and still so calm. She hoped for their approval, and received it gladly. Behind them the town celebrated the birth of a new summoner, and Yuna could see him. He seemed just as dumbfounded as she had been. His mouth hung open and he was reaching out, like he didn't know if he should go to her and swat at the creature she had called.

The thought made her smile inside. She turned to the bird, gave it a silent thanks and let it know that it could go.

_"I'm am known as Valefor." _it told her as it flew away. She then repeated the name to herself, committing it to memory.

The time flew by after that, and before she knew it, it was dark. The feast had come and gone, and she had eaten more than her fill. Conversation flowed over countless subjects, and from behind her Yuna could hear the Aurochs getting better acquainted with the newcomer. The call of 'victory' broke her concentration and she had to turn and see. Her eyes met his and she couldn't help but smile. Maybe it was true, what Wakka had said…He did resemble Chappu; and he was coming this way.

She turned away from him, a little embarrassed. The look on her face must have been misread, as those she was talking to began to warn him against coming over. She knew they feared she'd lose her favor with Yevon after only just beginning. She stood up, intending to leave. She didn't know if she should feel as offended as she did.

"Lady Yuna, be careful." the elderly man said to her.

""But, it really was my fault to begin with." she explained, hoping they would let it go.

She decided to talk to him directly where they could see; partly hoping that her brash decision really wouldn't end with her excommunication.

"I'm Yuna." She bowed politely, "Thank you so much for your help earlier."

He stuttered for a second, probably trying to find the right thing to say, "I'm sorry about that."

"Wasn't that….Wasn't I not supposed to…Guess I…kind of overreacted." he continued.

Yuna shook her head, "Oh no, I was.." she paused, looking down, "overconfident."

There was a moment of silence, and she was thankful he didn't apologize again.

"Um, I saw that Aeon thing. That's amazing." he said, clearly trying to complement her.

She became giddy for a moment, wanting to shout out things like _'I know, it was!' _ and _'I was so nervous that it wouldn't come.'_ but she decided against those responses, expecting they'd cause others to look down on her for not taking it seriously.

"Really?" was all she could come up with. "Do you think I can become High Summoner?"

The hope was prevalent in her question, if a stranger thought so, then maybe she could hold on to that confidence too.

His nod of approval confirmed it, and she smiled again; a real, genuine smile.

"Lady Yuna, come play with me some more." a little girl asked, Yuna hadn't even noticed she'd approached.

She bent to the girl, and said okay before turning back to the stranger.

"So, tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow?" he questioned.

"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?"

"Oh, really?"

"We can talk more." she suggested before turning away. She was just a few steps beyond the fire when she turned back to him. "You can tell me all about Zanarkand."

And with that, their conversation had finished. The game she played with the little girl lasted until she became too tired to play anymore. A couple of nights with no sleep had ultimately taken its toll. She retired to bed in the temple only a few hours before dawn.

Yuna woke early, despite her exhaustion. She chalked it up to nerves. She was ready to go, ready to get started, and possibly ready to say good-bye to Besaid. She left the sleeping chamber of the temple after she dressed, and made her way to the statue of Braska; her father. She studied the face the sculptors had given him. Maybe her memory of his was skewed, but his nose was a little less curved and his eyes held more joy than their stone counterparts.

It had been ten years, and only now had the temple received his likeness. Yuna wondered how long it would take for her own statue to come here. She would've liked to have something of her father's near her these long years. An idea overcame her, and she rushed back to her room. The sun was already starting to come up, she had to hurry.

She sorted through all her possessions, carefully selecting each item and placing them in a cloth chest. The temples would have something to display of hers until her sculpture arrived, she'd make sure of it.

By the time she'd finished, it was late morning. Her boat would be leaving soon; it was time to go. She gathered her supplies; a rod for summoning, and a ring. She also carried a small satchel of healing items and other variables that she might need on her journey hidden away in her sleeve. She patted them, sure they were secure and wouldn't slip. She didn't want to bust the sphere before she had a chance to record her message to her group, it was too expensive to risk.

She sighed, taking in the last bits of her room; saying good-bye, she bowed and gestured a prayer of thanks, then she picked up the case and left. Lugging the heavy items outside proved a bit much for her, and she dropped the chest on the stairs leading to the temple. The sound startled her three companions waiting patiently for her.

"You really don't need all that luggage." Lulu called to her.

"Uh, they're not really my things," she answered breathlessly, "The-they're gifts, for the temples we're to visit."

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna." Wakka responded somberly.

Yuna closed her eyes and hung her head, "I guess…I guess you're right."

She left the box there on the stairs without a backward glance. _I suppose the temple can keep them here. It can be my thanks to them for all they've done for me._ She met with Wakka, Lulu and the new guy where she had called Valefor just hours earlier.

"Okay, off we go!" Wakka said cheerfully as they all turned to follow the road out of the village.

Yuna stopped, and took one long and final look at the small town and it's colorful cloth tents, flanked by the comparatively massive stone temple. She gave a prayer of thanks and continued on.

The road outside the village leading to the docks was littered with fiends, none that they hadn't handled before. Still, they enjoyed their little journey by showing off in battle. First the new comer handled a dog-like beast with lightening fast moves, and what Yuna could only guess was Chappu's old sword. Then, of course, Wakka and Lulu had their turns respectively, until it came to her. She called out Valefor, and to her surprise the tingling sensation had almost completely subsided. Using the help of the winged Aeon, she defeated a massive bird, and received praise from the group. The fun was had, until they reached the top of the mountain pass.

Lulu and Yuna stood near the edge, overlooking the tiny township for a small measure of time.

"Take your time." Lulu instructed, without looking to her. Yuna turned to see if she was crying; she wasn't. Though, the summoner would understand if she did. They were leaving the only home they'd really known.

"Let's get going, man." the blond stranger called.

"We're gonna wait." Wakka subdued him, crossing his arms.

Yuna turned and walked toward them, on her way down the rest of the path.

"Are you ready?" Wakka asked slowly.

She nodded and continued on, with Lulu following behind her.

Wakka left with them. "What's going on?" asked the new comer as he approached the group praying at the stone standing erect on the cliffside.

"It's an ancient custom. People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip." Wakka explained, "Chappu didn't pray that day; said he'd miss his boat."

Yuna gathered that Wakka and this guy had talked before about his brother. She saw him bow, and do the same gesture toward the stone as the rest of them. She wondered if this would really keep them all safe.

Wakka raised his head first, "That should do it." and they all seemed to agree.

The rest of the way wasn't a hard walk; most of the fiends had seemed to disappear. Yuna's reservations about why were blown away when Kimahri made his entrance. He jumped down from some scraps of ancient city in front of their newest addition. A small battle ensued, probably just because the Ronso frightened the teenager.

"That's enough!" Wakka yelled before it got too serious.

The blue guardian walked away, ahead of the entourage, like before; and was already out of sight before his prey had calmed down. Wakka was standing by the boy as the beast disappeared around the turn in the road.

"What's with that guy?" he asked, indignantly.

"Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso Tribe. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting." Lulu went on to explain.

"That's not what I meant." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's another of Yuna's guardians." Wakka interjected, trying to help.

Yuna laughed nervously, hoping to disperse the tension, "Sometimes we don't understand hi either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway." she said with a shrug.

Wakka nodded with an approving grunt as Yuna found herself at the young man's side, "But he has protected me since I was a child."

"Oh."

They came upon the docks just minutes afterward, many citizens had turned out to say good-bye and wish a safe journey to both the summoner and her group as well as the Aurochs, heading to Luca for the big Blitzball tournament. They all boarded the ship in silence; Yuna waved a final farewell, bowing with the prayer of thanks as the boat launched away.

"Good-bye." she said softly.


End file.
